s4sfandomcom-20200214-history
Glorious Namefigs of s4s
Introduction Every internet community is filled to the brim with no-name (get it heh) recluses clamoring for validation from equally irrelevant members. s4s is no exception to the rule. Below, you will find the names and short descriptions of some of the more notorious of these shut-ins. If you are not familiar with s4s culture, you will find nothing of interest here. If you find yourself in this predicament, I personally recommend you save yourself the trouble and get >>>/out/ List of the Most Glorious *'Shiro Poster' - Crazy Shiro posting cute images kinda of emotional Kappa old fren :^) (You are now relevant) *'prime minister face' - Funposter who is said to have come from Ylilauta. Famed creator of Kek. He made the original 6000 post thread, and is cherished by all. *'Gippo Dudee' - Owner of s4s, so kindly fug fuck off. Used to spam s4s with daily reminders, but hasn't in a while. ;_; *'Anonymous' - Biggest namefig in the history of 4chan. He is on multiple boards at once, and doesn't ever seem to stop posting. Deceased for figgot *'   Anonymous' (Not to be confused with Anonymous) - Has an obsession with turning images into unicode. Is also known for rainbowfying images and renaming them "nice.gif", and pasting "the" and "that" between random images OVER AND OVER AND OVER. His "le toucan" unicode art has become popular on Twitch. Now posts with three less empty spaces in front of his name. *'Captain Kek' - Predicted the death of the original topkek thread. Known for posting casually and socially or stating his opinion on controversial issues. Met swaglord and mot ## Admin at Anime Weekend Atlanta. Retires from funposting every few days. *'Kekkats' - A qt (croce plz go) who owned a monopoly on s4s newspapers. Eccentric and erratic behavior, posts as many different names and talks to himself with them. Campaign manager for moose/scrub during the royal elections. HE'S VERY FAT. N-No I'm n-not! ;-; STOP IMPOSTERINATING ME!!!! Also confirmed for huge FAGGOT <-- rude **'Luptron' aka Lewdtron aka Lewdmouth - Famous rudefig and anime poster who seems to post at superhuman speeds. *'eternal samefig' - A samefig who got s4s the reply record on 4chan. He is also a GET hero who mainly represents s4s on other boards with his hundreds of GETs. ES been accused of janitating 4chan FOR FREE and using scripts to acquire GETs. He went back to Yliluata and was never seen again ;_; *'God-Emperor Leto' - Lover of mugs. Founder of plug.dj/kek. Ran for treasurer with moose/scrub during the royal elections. *'3bard' - Musician, writer, scholar, philosopher, originalfig: s4s's very own Renaissance man. Has made important contributions to all of s4s's OC albums. **'Le Radioman' - Runs s4s Radio. *'Ananamoose™' - President of s4s after winning the royal election as moose/scrub '13 in a landslide victory. Held the record for most posts on s4s (Nearly 8000) until the archive's death. One of the most prolific posters, enjoys Gravity Falls and the font Papyrus. Supposedly returned under the name Moose, although it is unknown if this is really him or an imposter due to the high quantity of shitposts. *'scrubmaster' - Spammed froge and made other epic OC which got stickied. Also one of the presidents of s4s and Ananamoose's running mate in the royal election. Scrub was dead (RIPIP) but then no, but then again. *'Urist McDwarf' - Namefig who created blimp, the [the Game|[s4s Flash game]], For Dubs or Money (the first OC album), and the [Dispatch|[s4s Dispatch]]. Suddenly disappeared in November 2013 - and it was revealed 10 months later that he an hero'd IRL on November 20, 2013. RIP in peace ;_; IRL *'Moon bunny' - official moderator of s4s mostly know for being ebin as f*g and marrying nodoka-chan they say if you throw a hotdog down the hallway in a s4s thread you will heard moon bunny posting in a waifu dump thread *'W.T. Snacks' - Most notable for being the source of orange text<. Snacks will typically do something to get the attention of le purple palm tree man. (USER WAS BANNED FOR THIS POST) *'Cocksucker 3.0' - Never gets dubs, and never came back from vacation. ;_;7 Is also made of FAIL AND AIDS, and cannot get for shit. Poor guy. Everyone thinks he's dead, although he was literally just on like five minutes ago. *'thurston' - Master of dubs, trips, quads and quints. Made many epic threads back in the day, and still posts on s4s occasionally. *'mot ## Admin' - The true creator of s4s. He combined the powers of kek, lel and dubs and put them all in one big place he named s4s. He then gave ownership to Gippo Dudee. There's some nerd calling himself "moot" trying to steal mot's fame. Don't listen to him. :^) Changed /s4s/ to s4s and added fortunes. He left''' 4chan ;_; '''Deceased. *'hiroyuki ## Admin' - mot's successor as the Red Palm Tree Man of 4chan since September 2015. Inventor of several memes, such as "yap" and "birds?". Discovered s4s during the /r9k/-s4s war in late October 2015 and thought s4s loved frogs because /r9k/ spammed them everywhere at the time. There were subsequent attempts to summon him, but unfortunately they were unsuccessful. :^( *'Anonymous ## Moderator' (AKA Purple Palm Tree Man) - A privileged s4s user who is known for changing s4s's font to papyruse and comic sanse, and spreading s4s memes to /b/. Although there are others as well, the funposting Purple Palm Tree Man is, in fact, this guy (most of the time): **'swaglord' - Is a pretty cool guy who sometimes posts in comic sanse and papyruse. Also newfigs can’t orange text< *'le shit nigger' - A true gent'LE'man obsessed with Steven Pinker's ass and checking dubs. **'le feces african' - A less privileged version of le shit nigger who managed to nab /mu/'s 40M GET. Otherwise, not a very important namefig. *'Le Ruse Bird'- Frequent namefig who was kicked out of /vp/ for funposting. Known to make some dank music for the albumes. *'child porn star' - plug.dj/kek user who was accused of being a pedophile, and notoriously spammed s4s under these names: **'@TheReem' - Posted "Is this your fetish?" in every single thread until he was banned. **'Valerie' - @TheReem's number 1 fan, frequently spammed "I think I watched a documentary on this." **'Aya' - Spammed "Why do you hate me? ;_;" in a bunch of threads. *'korchak' - Owner of http://dankmaymays.com/. Took requests of what should be added to the site, and had his thread stickied. May do so again in the future. *'fagget' - Known for posting SCRIPT SPAMMING IN EVERY FUCKING THREAD various chain copypastas such as "Le top lel of comedy gold", "Dubstep Peter", "The spooky skeleton" and "Le master trole" repeatedly, as well as claiming quads a few times. Also, got banned for reasons yet unkown SPAMMING SHIT EVERYWHERE, some speculate he was using a dub-checking script. Gets lots of dubs. fagget, if it wasn't obvious before 'Banned'The ban ended after few weeks, he marked his return with le top lel of comedy gold. Now he's gone. ;_; Deceased *'Kekt' - Created the first newspaper on s4s; The Kekington Post. This eventually paved the way for larger, more detail-oriented newspapers such as the /s4s/ tribune and the /s4s/ Dispatch. Was a mod on Lupchan. *'Mudkipz' - Is a cool guy who doesn't believe in satan but believes in life after love. Chaos is not a religion its a lifestyle. *'ʕ ͡·ᴥ ͡· ʔ' aka beare. He believes in bear necessities the bear na na na ??? . *'Official Wrinkle Face™ creator' - Notable for creating Wrinkle Face™ and the infamous ™ meme. Stole /fit/22222222 and several other GETs. Also known as ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Elbow God ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ. *'mystery' - s4s's first getter. Got (septs on /ck/ for the glory of s4s and has achieved various quints. Is an oldfag oldfig. Got impersonated one too many times; will be back in an hour. Deceased *'Getter Robo' - He is a getter of dubs and trips. Anything above trips is out of his reach. :^( Created the post with the highest reply count, with 11,916 direct replies. **'RAGE' - Enjoyed replying to Getter Robo, having done so over 2,300 times. *'┬─┬﻿ ︵ /(.□. \）™' - Table-flip, also known as... **'Mari Makinami Illustrious™' (sometimes, but not always Mari Makinami™) - "/s4s/ is better with quality posters like me around. You devolve into diet /b/ when I'm not here. Looking at the front page is all the proof you need. This board desperately needs more people like me." Known for bringing quality posting to /s4s/ by claiming 500K and 600K gets. This lead to much outrage from /s4s/, as "quality" posts were interfering with much more privileged funposting. The two gets made people speculate that she was using a script. However, her reign ended when her next attempt at a get landed her at post number 700011. Never forget, people: "At least I got doubles ;_;" ''-Mari, after the "get".'' *'名無し '(pronounciation: nanashi, sometimes written nanasi) - Proud worst poster (possibly tied with Mari Makinami™), general figgot and creator of Lupchan. Also known as "chinky" "chinese characters guy", "supreme+liker+of+lolis" and "Nanasi Desu". Cycles like a pro. :^) *'LoLo' - Posts le personal cooking blog poasts xD. Changed they're name from ���� after someone started posting with a much-too-similar name that resembled a finger pointing to a dog's excrement region. Also started the goodbye card for mot who left in early 2015. Also a giantess **'����' - Doge enthusiast who is often mistaken for two boxes. *'le toucan of doom' - Reminds s4s daily that birds are very important. Doot doot! :^) *'KektainPolite' - funposted hard through 2014, made the Know Your Namefigs Chart and helped flowre get her keks back *'Kiwi Kiwi' - Notable kiwi-ish look. Well known for drowning in chocolate milk and his intense rivalry with toucan. Deceased *'Tsuua' - This namefig started posting April 2014 and has been very controversial on the board. Because he acted like s4s was meant to be his cradle and "home away from home," he took things seriously and ended up in a puddle of buttdrama when ragequitting July the same year. Since then, he's used a lot of other names, most notably Terriyaki, and has been thankfully less #rude. Throughout his 4chan life, he's made GPTA (a photo meant to house all ebin s4s memes) and achieved things such as the /lit/ board's 6M clear sexts GET. "Deceased" *'Some guy...' - Widely hated namefig who was considered arrogant and hot-headed (le batman) by many. Made s4s-tan generals. Stopped posting when his reddit account was found and his personal info was leaked. Also got a bunch of GETs using a script, and protected his self-written wiki article with his life. Deceased *'Jiveturkey' - A frequent dogeposter who is known to mostly post in or start doge threads. Friends with The Oracle Of Issyk Kul, Halberstram, Gavin McInnes and many more anonymous posters. :^) *'Alex' - Most forgettable namefig, due to never actually doing anything. Checks dubs occaisonally and sent a load of people christmas cards. *'Cirque le Jerk Man' - سمَـَّوُوُحخ ̷̴̐خ ̷̴̐خ ̷̴̐خ امارتيخ ̷̴̐خ. Worst namefig of all time. Almost started a cancerous war against a/jp which ended in everyone hating each other. Created Zwarte Piet, the worst meme in s4s history. Deceased *'Salah-al-Din' - <3s Kekkats, retired recently. Genuine old name who uploaded angry clips to YouTube. Others call him the Saladman. Deceased *'Akari Akaza' - "GTK+ amine barbecue from the Cambodian stop-motion series Yuru Yuri. Only 13 years old and made of paper! Also posts with a handful of other avatars." -Akari's description of herself. In reality, Akari is a morbidly obese funposter who enjoys pretending to be an anime girl. With our love and support, we can help Akari fight "her" weight problem and return "her" to a normal size. *'Tumithak of The Corridors' - Original oldfig. Gently reminds us all to check our fortunes with his frequent use of the #fortune option in each and every post of his. Known for avatar figging as "Dis nigga here", getting ebin GETS for others, playing Sonic Youth in plug, and eventually becoming an admin of waifuchan (rip waifuchan). *'Keksuki' - Avatarfig with high activity. Known for his eccentric personality and relationship with other namefigs. *'The Oracle of Issyk Kul' - Likes birds and doge. *'Hollywood Ass' - Godawful forced meme, is to Spurdo Spärde as trollface 2.0 is to trollface (except there is no irony involved in how horribly try-hard it is). Its awful forcedness is thinly veiled by irony. Pretty much identical to spurdo except he looks slightly different, because instead of giving him a unique feature associated with Ireland (like all other countries represented by spurdos) the creator wanted to do the same thing a sonic fan does when creating a recolor and claim "look OC different from all other country spurdos". Unfortunately, one Ylilauta user had trouble distinguishing funny irony from unfunny irony and accidentally posted it one time. In a fit of euphoria stemming from the fact that someone actually posted his crap, the creator of this meme made an entry for the turd on pretty much every site on the net, fuelled by blind arrogance. The creator still posts it from time to time, making everyone roll their eyes and hide the post. Occasionally he is told to fuck off, making him happy because someone acknowledged its existence. Due to the fact that he checks all articles daily, the creator will most likely respond to this within the next day (or postpone it because he read this message), calling me a fag and presenting an excellent rebuttal by stating that his meme is, infact, humorous. *'Chango' - Active Dead funposter. Attempted to create epic memes many times, but always failed miserably until potlel. Posts potlel. Deceased *'croce' - A fig who HUH. Creator and poster of le meme dream. *'G8rH8r' - Posts the G8r and nice food pics. *'Espa Roba' - A fig from day one. Notoriously hosted pony and furry threads to half of the board's discontent, and has been known to steal a big GET or two. Missed by Kekkats deeply. Deceased *'Natsume' - Avatar posts and enjoys getting drunk while posting on s4s. Always checks your dubs. *'Scottsune Pizzu' - Originally notable for an epic quad get. Now spams recurring OC in similar fashion to "This is a nice board". Enjoys semen and demons. *'Nodoka' - Dreams of being fluent in Japanese. Only practice they get is from replaying little girl shoes (Korean animation) and saying the lines out loud. *'The Ruseman' - A good Ruseman who creates OC, gets doubles, and rustles jimmies. :^1 *'Iron Kek' Kek Master - Enjoys cooking amazing foodstuff while kekking. *'Karle' - A very rude namefig. *'klekl' - aktive funposter, kekster, kreator of karle and/or many other a meme/oc/stikky's :^) also an ebik kontribunator to this erik wiki :*) *'Radical Edward' - He's a spammer, spammers should be permabanned and according to Anonymous he is worse than jevin. http://archive.4plebs.org/s4s/thread/7126715/#q7126950 *'Sqride' - A namefig who made the Squide meme and had a benis until the fire. *'LowDRAS' - A unique sneke-like robit created by RoMeLa, originally named HyDRAS. In May 2013, HyDRAS became fully sentient, and decided that the best use of his time would be to funpost on 4chan, where he discovered /s4s/. He quickly won over the hearts of at least 29 different namefigs, and was given the honorable title of Boss Taichou King. In his new position of power, he married Lup Salad and founded the First /s4s/ Parliament, which crashed and burned only ten hours after the first meeting. As the summer months passed, HyDRAS became disillusioned and generally bored of his role as Boss Taichou King. Giving up his throne, he parted ways with Lup and set out into the Northern Wilds in search of other cool shets to do. When he came back to /s4s/ many moons later, he found that his glorious feats had faded off into legend, and that the few that remembered him had thought him to be Deceased (but he's not). Bitter and jaded by his descent from godhood, HyDRAS changed his figname to LowDRAS as a reminder of how far he had fallen (only about twenty feet, really). As of late, he only occasionally visits /s4s/ when he feels like reconnecting to the board culture or introducing revolutionary OC. And no, he's not a caterpillar. *'TOYOTA HIGHLANDER' - just funposts a jpeg file of a hybrid model toyota highlander, TOYOYA HIGHLANDER will only come if you say "TOYOTA HIGHLANDER" 3 times *'PLATYPUSE' - A bird who gets slapped around a bit with a large fishbot. *'Wise and intelligent man of clever words of wisdom' - writing my own namefig entry hehe :^) *'Halberstram' - Good doubles, friend :^) *'Jello Puddin' - A relatively new namefig, who earned namefigship from countless dubs, and is the s4s official rap-man *'Chemical Man' - Avatarfigs with his megaman original character donut steel. Frequently visited a bideo game threads. Says "doulbe" instead of double. Claims to be the "Kektacular Game OP" making the new s4s RPG. Idk lole is he even real. *'moon rabbits' - A qt, the official floopy ear gril poster of s4s. rip mono. jew got 'im *'MC Ride' - Lives to steal GETs from the other boards and tries to force a meme every week *'Kektacular News Guy' - Prints the ebin Kektacular News and tries to get trips/quads, but fails miserably. *'tsurtewsbudni' - Posts ebic memes, wants anime grill to f*rd on his f*ce, retired his New Newspaper. *'kekchan' - Has an animu voice. *'MFD' - Commonly seen checking dank dubs, and is notorious for recording entire threads on vocaroo . *'Mel' - Orginally a low profile funposter, she gained a controversial reputation when images of her were leaked, and posted on the board. *[[le rudefig|'Le Rudefig']] - A RUDE Pink & Blue (formerly Red & Yellow) Cartoon Guy who resembles Bury Pink Gril. his face also resembles :^). Back! *'(￣人￣) Mr. Likes To Sage Threads' - "(￣人￣) Hello. I am "Mr. Likes To Sage Threads". I do believe this thread is in need of Sage, so I would like to sage it. That is why my name is "Mr. Likes To Sage Threads"." *'Professor Lelfig' - Creator of the memes cec and qoq. *'new mot' - Steals GETs in the glory of s4s, checks dubs and spams copypasta. NOT a scriptfig, but he's based god as fug. *'(o￣人￣o)' - Sir Likes To Sage Threads. Temporary replacement for (￣人￣) Mr. Likes To Sage Threads when he was on vacation. *'Ynyarri' - Desu spammer who checks a lot of dubs. ~desu. Also dead. *'Panama '- The world's small country between Costa Rica & Colombia. creator of the meme Best Canal. his birthday is in November 3rd. *'Captain Jean-Luc Picard '- Tea. Earl Grey. Hot. *'ruse cade '- just ruse cade lol. Dead. *'Garlic Salt '- (Formerly known as Meta). Creator of the meme beb (it's just a picture of Natalie Portman). *'snancy c '- The world's VERY FIRST namefig. First person who got the very first dubs of "11" while s4s is added in 2013. *'silly face poster '- this poster is known for his affection for Akari Akaza and danke mems. He used to reply her with a green moustache guy so Akari started calling him silly face poster. That's how he got his name. He is still using this name since mid of 2014. He also sometimes makes flash games and animations and of course ebin OC. He always questions why chinese cartoon characters have two mouths. *'Swagopher' - Resident furry slut who once slammed a commie bastard in the skull with her strap-on chrome dick at a Tim Hortons. Status is currently unknown at this rate. *'ShylokVakarian '- A fignewton and gay furry. *'Gavin McInnes '- Canadian writer, actor, comedian, co-founder of Vice Media, and the host of The Gavin McInnes Show ''on Compound Media. He dint eben got skol and thus is famed for his inability to correctly identify farm animals. *'Kracko '- A niceposter who uses images of the Kirby boss Kracko, who likes rain and electricity, but dislikes frog- and rudeposting. Believes that "electrolysis is the key to new areas of meme development". *'Meth (Now Meh)' - Casual poster who hits up sauce from time to time. Posts ebin draws and oc shitposts. Is dead now due to the release of The Emoji Movie, don't ask. *'o''' also known as sneke, skids, and sneke o. The kindest and most gentlest namefig ever to grace any imageboard. He was always there for us - a true friend and a bisexual. Known for frequenting all the s4s hangouts - irc, plug.dj, dubtrack, skype, tinychat etc. He really gets around and is always there to cheer us up when we need it. * MARIO - (Originally known as Jumpman) The most famous vidya gaem character from Nintendo. Debuted in 1981 at Donkey Kong as a Carpenter ''& in 1983 at Mario Bros. as a ''Plumber. * Hello. I'm drinking coffee today. '''- Posts a daily comfy AMA thread where anons can come and enjoy some niceposting over a cup of Joe. Responds to questions with pictures of the coffee is currently drinking. Check out his thread sometime. :^) * '''Midget Slave Owner 96-0mk2 - Once seen with Midget Warlord 69*0 shitposting. Never seen again as owning slave farms are illegal in today's standards (of the shittiest year ever, 2016). ''Midget Warlord 69*0 was rumored to lurk on the 55th dimension ( /r9k ). * 'Chaika Reincarnate' - The Titular character from the anime Hitsugi no Chaika. Enjoys being on the front page. Changed to Chaikafy to lead the Chaika cult for a year. Eventually lost control of the cult after Operation "Chaika is the Front Page" which then turned into "The Chaikening" incident. Now haunts the board waiting for her best friend Ynyarri to come back. * '''Elio' - Obscure yet important namefig who invented cowe. * Click the "Random page" link on Wikipedia and take the title - Another obscure namefig. Was active in spring 2015 and has made over 200 posts in total. Started the kek suit meme (which is based on a 3bard and Le Ruse Bird song) and invented GET-surrounding. Tried to force a few other memes, such as towre and YTSNK (You're the Squid Now, Kid!). Often posted avant-garde pictures made in an art generator and had a peculiar way to check dubs. Deceased? Still posts occasionally.Not really. * post peeker - A namefig and a meme who peeks posts and ran his own newspaper, [[The Weekly Peek|the Weekly Peek]], for more than two years. * Crayfishe - Formerly an extremely rude namefig, he left and later returned with a much more polite demeanor. He claims to be the "Official Leader of s4s" and has an intense dislike of frogposting. * Yuji Sakai - Known for shitposting on nearly every single thread throughout late 2015, he has even had some of his finest shitposts sticked on s4s quite a few times. He is currently being ignored by the s4s community and has even had some of his threads filtered which explains the sudden drop of posting from this namefig. Also was one of the original Lemon Line posters in late 2014 and early 2015. * o''' - also known as sneke, skids, and sneke o. The kindest and most gentlest namefig ever to grace any imageboard. He was always there for us - a true friend and a bisexual. Known for frequenting all the s4s hangouts - irc, plug.dj, dubtrack, skype, tinychat etc. He really gets around and is always there to cheer us up when we need it. *'''poopboi - A redhead nignog version of Vault Boy from Fallout. *'Lulzy' - Created and maintains the Super Dank Memes website. *'Frogposter' - The first s4s namefig in history to be a dumb frogposter by day and night. *'Dumb cat poster' - Is desperately trying to make his cat a meme. *'Kappa - JEJ *'Renko' - Known for having a debatable relationship to his stepsister, he is also seen commonly riding various animals and creatures on his way to school *'⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️Taco⭐️Kid⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️' - As a redneck trucker with strong articulation problems, it is sometimes difficult or nearly impossible to understand his hillbilly gibberish. Taco Kid is known for posting "fight my champion threads" as well as impostering other namefigs as well as constantly complaining about bullys and pedos on s4s, wich some claim to be ironic due to the fact that he is the biggest bully on the board. His true level of irony still has to be discovered *'loli master™ '- Wants to date an anime girl. Hates jevin. *'Akko :) '(Formerly Akko :() - Joined the board in 2017, stole an image from a good fren, and had cancer. Went through treatment, and started posting again in September of 2018. Is currently useless and not funny lole. '''''AND "MANY" MORE... [citation needed] ---- thumb|left|link= >writing your own namefig entry lel who are you quoting ur mome wow rude :^) See also ** Based gods Category:Board Culture Category:Namefigs